


Морти Смит и школа исчезновений

by Kassielle



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, дебилы, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: - У него отлично получилось исчезнуть, - сказал Рик, - можешь поучиться у него, умник.





	Морти Смит и школа исчезновений

**Author's Note:**

> цитата из доты2, оригинал:  
Hey Morty, you know what I like about this guy? He knows when to disappear. You could learn something from him Morty.  
рейтинг за мат  
Посвящаю Мцыри :D

– Я люблю тебя.

\- Господи, не, не надо...

\- Люблю тебя.

\- Перестань, ну...

\- Морти, - от тона, которым это было сказано, у Морти подогнулись колени. Рик опустился вместе с ним, всё ещё вжимая его лицом в свой халат. Халат был нестираный, от него несло блевотиной, кровью, мороженым и одеколоном, которым Рик вечно натирал щёки после бритья (когда брился, если брился), но вот прямо вот сейчас Морти совсем не волновала эта мешанина запахов. Он рыдал всем телом, плечи тряслись в чужой хватке, ткань возле его лица уже, наверное, была насквозь мокрой, а Морти не мог остановиться.

\- Морти, я люблю тебя.

\- Пожалуйста, хватит.

\- Морти...

\- Заткнись!

Морти бил его по спине, и звук был гулкий - Рик там железный, что ли, - а он всё гладил Морти по голове, пропускал короткие волосы между пальцев и заглаживал их вниз. Сухие кончики пальцев то и дело невыносимо легко касались ушей и шеи. Морти дёрнул головой, чтобы вырваться из хватки, попытался укусить, но смог только всхлипнуть: его вжали лицом в ткань.

\- Морти. Слушай, слушай меня, Морти. Я, я правда люблю тебя, и ты мне очень дорог, но я же никогда не скажу это вслух. Тише, мой хороший, тише, - Рик чуть надавил ладонью между его лопаток. - Не знаю, постарайся это запомнить, ладно? Кем бы ты ни стал, что бы ты ни предпринял, я люблю тебя.

\- Заткнись, - сказал Морти потолку в пустой комнате.

Электронные часы отображали земное время. Вторник, 3:17 АМ, 4.04.

Щекам Морти было мокро, да и подушка была мокрой, ногам Морти было холодно - обогреватель отключился сам, черти бы взяли эту умную технику, - животу Морти было тепло, хотя ноутбук поверх живота переключился в спящий режим. Морти вспомнил, что собирался писать эссе.

Сессия, мать её.

Морти отложил ноутбук на кровать, повернулся на бок и уставился в стену, где горела едва различимая трёхмерная проекция. За дрожащим изображением Снежка подрагивала тень, в такт тому, как проекция виляла хвостом.

"А не пошёл бы ты нахуй", подумал Морти перед тем, как уснуть снова.

* * *

Скрип быстро перематывающейся плёнки, стоп-кадр.

\- Э... привет, - Морти помахал в камеру.

Всё вокруг него замерло: разнородные инопланетяне и куча радужной слизи у доски, которая как раз водила лазерной указкой по формуле, облака в окне аудитории и пролетавший мимо семикрылый пятихуй.

\- Вам, наверное, интересно, как я оказался здесь. Мне, в общем-то, и са, самому интересно, потому что я попал сюда случайно. Могу наверняка сказать, что Рик и родители сильно посрались по поводу того, что я должен делать дальше со своей жизнью, и, э...

Морти почесал в затылке ручкой.

\- В общем, в общем, Рик всё ещё живёт с родителями и Саммер. У них наверняка приключения и всё такое, а мне выделили сумму на обучение, портал-пушку, и ещё я взял штуку, которая работает со временем, валялась у Рика в мусоре в гараже. Прикиньте я все запасные детали к ним нашёл на мусорке! Не только в нашей вселенной, ха-ха.

Морти встал с места, повернул камеру так, чтобы она охватывала всю аудиторию, и подошёл к доске.

\- Ну, короче, я всегда останавливаю время, если чего-то не понимаю, а после каждой лекции сматываюсь в другой временной поток, в плане, зачем мне эти контрольные, а? - он засмеялся, прищурился, рассматривая слайд, и спустя несколько минут продолжил:

\- Можешь го-го-гордиться мной, Рик, типа того. Ты вроде говорил, что у каждого дебила есть вещи, которые он любит и которые у него хорошо получаются, мне кажется, я свою нашёл. Блин, интересно, сколько в Ц-137 времени прошло? Кстати, и-искать меня бесполезно, я снял жучки с обоих пушек.

Морти обернулся, улыбаясь в камеру, выглядел гордо, старше своих шестнадцати, или сколько уже земных лет ему накапало. Он ещё ничего не делал с заметным пушком на щеках, и стригся так же коротко, и всё ещё носил парку, футболку и джинсы, и всё ещё был Мортимером Смитом из Ц-137.

\- Ты наверняка начнёшь ворчать, что пробивание четвёртой стены морально устарело, я знаю. Со мной всё будет хорошо, Рик. Только не ищи меня.

Запись закончилась так, будто на старом аналоговом телевизоре с этой здоровенной электронно-лучевой трубкой одним движением выдернули провод питания: экран мгновенно потемнел одновременно с низким звуком.

\- Да иди ты в жопу, - вздохнул Рик и отпил из фляги. - Нужен ты тут кому-то.

\- Рик? Ты говорил, чтобы я собралась побыстрее, и ещё что-то про цены на протонианских биржах.

\- Иду, Саммер.

\- Опять смотришь послание от Морти? Он прислал диск полгода назад, на Рождество, ты уже соскучился?

\- И ты иди в жопу, Саммер, кому нужен этот маленький говнюк? Боже, - Рик поднялся со стула, не забыв расставить отвёртки в правильном порядке. Проигрыватель с диском уехал в стол, и теперь его поверхность была идеально гладкой, как в одном из тех воспоминаний Морти.

\- Идём уже. Только не говори мне, что ещё красишь своё лицо, ему уже ничего не поможет.

\- Пошёл ты, Рик.

* * *

Диск Морти записывал в земном ноябре, с расчётом, что он придёт к Рождеству. За то время, что диск дошёл до дома, с учётом земной и инопланетной служб почты и различных сюрпризов с их стороны, Морти успел отслушать курс по теории множественных вероятностей, пройти неприятный таможенный осмотр на планете, где следили за любыми гуманоидами, смотаться оттуда с очень ценной коллекцией комиксов и перескочить ещё три измерения. Перевести дух он решил на ещё одной планете, почти земного типа, и вот тут-то его заинтересовала учёба. Конкретно в этом университете преподавали теорию голограмм. Местным было настолько наплевать на всё, что никто не удивлялся некрупному землянину, который мог задать вопрос со смешным акцентом на практически любой лекции.

На каждый сбой анализатора речи у Морти был припасён телепорт в другое измерение и заряд хроноворота - лекции он пропускать не хотел. Приходилось на скорую руку чинить анализатор, который он собрал чуть ли не из говна и палок, и выскакивать обратно, и так до очередной поломки. Как Морти ни старался, у него не получалось заставить его работать без сбоёв.  
Морти не видел драку Рика с президентом Америки вживую, посмотрел потом запись и присвистнул, когда Рик нажатием кнопки клонировал себя на десяток копий. До этого большинство голограмм или проекций, которые он видел, были полупрозрачными, а эти казались вполне осязаемыми. Живыми. Морти захотелось понять, а можно ли создать такие же, но попытки выяснить это у Рика не закончились ничем хорошим.

Даже больше того: Рик сказал, что сайдкикам не положено разбираться в науке и технике, а если есть претензии, то Морти может полежать вон там, во дворе, рядом с собой. У того Морти отлично получилось исчезнуть, добавил Рик, можешь поучиться у него, умник. Возможно, Рик порядочно нажрался в тот день, возможно, Морти уже вторую неделю вслух думал о том, какие хорошие научные достижения есть у земных учёных, а Рик тихо бесился по этому поводу... Морти не хотел правду.

Конкретно в тот момент ему было обидно до горечи во рту, до щиплющих глаз и побелевших костяшек пальцев, да и до сих пор так было, если хорошенько вспомнить, окунуться туда всем сознанием. Он вышел из гаража, ничего не ответив Рику, и закрылся в комнате, и ещё повесил табличку «Не беспокоить».

Спустя неделю, в которую он вёл себя, как обычно, Морти спустился к ужину, и выложил всё, как есть: что в школе он не получит нормальных знаний (Рик приосанился), и что ему уже нужен колледж (Саммер покрутила пальцем у виска), и что он уходит из дома сейчас же или объявляет голодовку. Мама была рассеяннее обычного, наверное, опять думала, где может находиться её клон. Отец спросил:

\- Морти, сынок, я понимаю, что ты хочешь добиться большего, как и все мужчины, и я поддерживаю твоё решение, но уверен ли ты, что потянешь это? В плане, твои оценки...

\- В жопу оценки, Джерри, посмотри на него. Он либо сдохнет в большом мире спустя неделю, либо позвонит домой и будет умолять забрать его отсюда.

\- Кстати, Рик, - Морти тогда впервые за всю неделю посмотрел на него. - Мне нужна п-п-п-портал-пушка.

\- Че-его?

\- Дай мне её, или запасную, ты её де, держишь в гараже за стеллажом с инструментами.

\- Чт-

\- За дрелью, Р-Рик. Там с-с-садится батарейка, и ты всё равно хотел сказать, чтобы я занялся этим.

\- Боже, Морти, не смотри на меня так, будто я отобрал у тебя всё самое дорогое. Ладно, плохая шутка. Хрен с тобой.

Рик встал из-за стола и пропал на пятнадцать минут. Когда он вернулся, с портал-пушкой в руках, он в первую очередь оглядел всех, кто ещё сидел за столом:

\- Я не понял, почему никто ещё не вывалил на сосунка гору налички, чтобы он пошёл "учиться"?

\- Папа, я думаю, он не готов... - Бет только сейчас включилась в разговор. Морти смотрел только на Рика.

\- Он прекрасно готов, посмотри только на его стать. Фигуру. У тебя растёт тру-мужик, а, Джерри? На, держи цацку, - Рик перекинул пушку через стол, и Морти её поймал, - и выметайся. Чтобы до утра тебя здесь не было.

\- Что, ты его вот так отпускаешь? Мам? Пап?

\- Да, Саммер, вот так, и нет, у тебя такой фокус не прокатит.

Морти задвинул за собой стул.

\- Рик, я не думаю...

\- Папа, вообще не обязательно было давать ему портал-пушку, и... Морти, куда ты идёшь, Морти!

\- Выметаюсь, - он не обернулся. Мама сейчас точно хотела взять его за руку и уговорить остаться здесь, он знал это шестым чутьём, как знал и то, что Рик удерживает их на месте. И сверлит ему спину взглядом.

* * *

Морти пересчитал деньги и сложил их в бумажник.

\- Спасибо, приятель.

\- Тебе спасибо, - прогудели оплавленные часы, пряча за часовую стрелку что-то вроде тетради. - Через неделю?

\- Постараюсь.

\- С тобой приятно иметь дело.

Морти сбросил анализатор речи до нуля и смотрел вслед часам, которые неспешно парили до входа в Дом Порталов. Он не спешил возвращаться в общагу, мысленно перебирал в голове всё, что ему понадобится для финального проекта. Курс оказался не слишком длинным - всего шесть эфирских месяцев, пять из которых уже прошло, а дальше ему могли предложить остаться здесь преподавать, или же его могли соскаутить военные любой планеты, или... Морти не задумывался об этом, точнее, не хотел задумываться. Пока что ему надо было подумать, какие старые комиксы можно стащить для следующей сделки с далийцем, ему надо было подобрать подходящий объект для изучения и пробы голограмм в деле, и ещё прямо сейчас он хотел есть.

Весна на Эфире-3 длилась долго - возможно, виной тому было их остывающее солнце. Морти повыше поднял воротник парки и мельком глянул в витрину магазина, мимо которого проходил. Морти в отражении чуть осунулся, челюсть казалась более квадратной, а ещё, наверное, надо было уже покупать бритву.

\- Два суперпитательных, - он протянул купюру продавцу мороженого, и тот хмыкнул:

\- Убери деньги.

\- П-простите...

\- Ты мой единственный постоянный покупатель, а у моего внука сегодня день рождения. Считай, угощаю.

\- Ого, я... я не знал. Спасибо, сэр. Поздравляю, сэр.

\- Ага, - продавец протянул ему рожки с мороженым. Морти в жизни не подумал бы, что у этой грустной на вид ходячей моли могут быть внуки.

Исконные обитатели Эфира-3 так или иначе походили на бабочек, и, видимо, поэтому здесь совершенно не было твёрдой пищи. Вафли и прочая привычная еда скорее всего готовилась для туристов.  
Он успел прикончить первый рожок, когда в голову закралась невероятная по своей сути мысль: а если попробовать разыграть Рика? Морти задумчиво посмотрел на оставшийся рожок, потом на закатное зелёное небо, потом снова на мороженое.

Первый месяц, по времени Земли Ц-137, Морти подспудно ждал, что вот, вот сейчас откроется портал из любой стены, и Рик потащит его за собой за воротник, приговаривая "Ладно, парень, наверное, ты наигрался в студента, пошли, там кру-кру-кррууутоой матч намечается, я собираюсь накачать задохлика, чтобы он выиграл бой, и потом сгрести все деньги, но билет действительный всего минуту после окончания матча, ну, чего встал". Морти слишком живо представлял, какое оправдание Рик придумает в очередной раз. Морти после каждого перемещения судорожно разбирал и собирал портал-пушку, менял батарейки, проверял её на наличие жучков, несмотря на то, что вытащил их на третий день своего бегства. В приборчике, который работал, как чёртов маховик времени в Гарри Поттере, и который Морти окрестил хроноворотом, тоже были жучки; пришлось подучиться несколько недель, чтобы нормально собирать и разбирать его, и только тогда он смог вытащить жучки ещё и оттуда.

Но по итогу никто не пришёл.

Первый эфирский месяц он растянул на два: изучил местный язык, чтобы не использовать дурацкий анализатор речи, нашёл среди всех пофигистичных преподов самого пофигистичного, толстенького по меркам эфирцев, и обрадовался, когда понял, что Хокмос одинаково хорошо рассказывает и теорию, и практику. Правда, Морти так и не смог добиться того, чтобы Хокмоса считали его научным руководителем, с этим пришлось смириться, но за консультациями приходил Морти всё равно к нему. Было здорово рассказывать свои идеи и не бояться того, что их цинично отбросят на втором же слове. Пару раз они вместе конструировали небольшие проекторы, и Хокмос даже похвалил Морти за умение быстро собирать приборы из говна и палок. Морти тогда промолчал.

Теперь он решил всё же посоветоваться со своим местным наставником перед тем, как утверждать дипломный проект. К научному руководителю он подходить не решался - Силкмос выглядела слишком элегантной и свирепой, эдакая бизнес-леди в белом, и он понятия не имел, почему именно она выбрала его своим студентом. Лучшей идеи для проекта у него пока не было, она казалась абсурдной и невыполнимой, полностью зависела от внешних факторов, но, тем не менее, она ему нравилась. Он и сам не заметил, как доел второе мороженое, а ноги привели его к Дому Науки.

\- А, это ты, землянин, - Хокмос сидел за тремя экранами в своём кабинете и смотрел драматический сериал про индийскую семью в космосе. У каждого были свои безобидные хобби, думал Морти, садясь на стул перед ним. Он знал, что серия скоро закончится, и не хотел мешать.

\- А, ты ещё здесь, - сказал Хокмос через пятнадцать минут, фокусируясь фасетками на Морти. - Снова что-то не понимаешь?

\- У меня есть идея с финальным проектом, но я сомневаюсь, что её примут.

\- Почему?

\- Я могу поручиться за качество своих голограмм, Хокмос, сэр, но я бы хотел основать её на непредсказуемом факторе.

\- Насколько непредсказуемом?

\- Рик Санчез из Ц-137.

\- О.

Морти искренне не знал, чего ждать после слов про Рика. Эфирцы не было особо темпераментными в целом, как раса, но в любом другом мире его деда знали с различных сторон, далеко не всегда хороших, добрых и позитивных, и пару раз ему приходилось уносить ноги только потому, что его узнавали, как родственника Рика Санчеза из Ц-137. За всё время, что он провёл здесь, он ни разу не спрашивал про Рика ни у кого. Ему самому снился всего один сон, очень странный сон, после которого Морти по не менее странным причинам чувствовал больше энтузиазма при учёбе.

Будто бы Рик на самом деле ценил его компанию и всё, что Морти делает.

Хокмос вздохнул, вырывая Морти из оцепенения, и сказал:

\- Если ты всерьёз хочешь центрировать проект на Санчезе-137, комиссия не примет это просто так.

\- Ну, в-вот...

\- Санчез-137 когда-то выиграл научный спор с руководителем Дома Науки, и с тех пор в уставе Дома Науки значится, что любые исследования с участием Рика Санчеза нуждаются в дополнительной базе.

Морти посмотрел на него так, словно впервые видел, словно сейчас на месте Хокмоса окажется, ну, например, его отец. Или Джессика.

\- Комиссия примет твой проект, если ты докажешь, статистически, что он окажется там, где ты задумал эксперимент, и поведёт себя так, как тебе нужно.

\- То есть...

\- База со статистикой, проект, реальный эксперимент, оценка, твой выпуск, - он пошевелил пушистыми усиками. - Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что осталось две недели на подачу заявки. Дальше повторный курс.

\- А... э, то есть, то есть, если я предоставлю выкладку и представлю свой проект, его согласятся рассматривать?

\- Да, землянин.

\- А вы сможете меня консультировать, сэр?

\- В пределах моей компетенции.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо, спасибо, правда, спасибо, я...

\- Иди собирай свою базу, землянин.

Если бы Морти был здесь впервые, он бы сказал, что Хокмос улыбается.

* * *

Эфир-3 славился своими спа-салонами, и дело было не только в грязях, которые пересобирали твою кожу на молекулярном уровне, убирая угри, шрамы и прочие досадные неполадки. Нет, особенно ценилась процедура "Куколка".

Выглядело это так: ты платишь за сеанс, миловидная моль уточняет, сколько часов ты готов провести в кабинке, и после этого даёт тебе номерок. Ты идёшь по коридору, где таких кабинок больше десятка, и останавливаешься у своей: там тебя уже ждёт корзинка со всякими штуками. Скрабы, пемзы, разные щётки и мочалки (и Морти не уверен, что не трогал себя с вибромочалкой, обёрнутой вокруг ладони), приятно пахнущие гели, мыла и шампуни - запах подбирается специально под тебя ещё на ресепшене, у всех менеджеров пугающе хороший нюх. Ты забираешь корзинку, закрываешь дверцу кабинки и проходишь внутрь. Душ может быть сухим, водным, ультразвуковым или излучающим, ты сам настраиваешь состав и температуру, ты моешься, обязательно в конце ещё раз моешься гелем - это правило, - и, не вытираясь, ложишься в штуку, похожую на саркофаг для солярия. Потом ты закрываешь глаза и на несколько часов, в зависимости от того, сколько ты оплатил, ты становишься жидкостью. Тебя не волнует, что становится с телом, сознание просто плавает в каком-то первичном космическом бульоне, и очень легко отделить чувства и эмоции от рационального мышления - они словно дополнительные ингредиенты.

Морти зарабатывал деньги челночничеством. Украсть старые комиксы из магазина подержанных книг на Земле Ц-137 и продать далийцу. Спереть какой-то мусор в мире А и толкнуть его в мире Б. У него выработалось что-то вроде чуйки: какая рухлядь где может цениться. Он и на Эфире-3 поначалу задерживался только потому, что хотел побыть "куколкой" хотя бы час. К тому времени он уже несколько земных месяцев перескакивал из университета в университет; он ясно понимал, что стал подкованнее во всех предметах, которые могли преподавать в его старой школе, но всё ещё не мог определиться. Близилось Рождество, и Морти пару раз думал, не вернуться ли, но останавливало собственное воображение, угодливо подсовывало Рика с "я же говорил" на лице. Слишком много Рика для одного Морти, думал он, выбирая из стопки комиксы и открывая портал. Выручки за эту партию должно было хватить на одну процедуру.

Опускаясь в саркофаг, Морти думал о том, стоит ли оно того - он мог бы несколько недель нормально есть за эти деньги. Опустившись в саркофаг, Морти на миг перестал думать: тело и сознание отвлеклись на ощущение жутчайшей щекотки, а потом Морти понял, что смотрит на содержимое своей головы словно со стороны, словно опять прошёл детоксикацию, уже на более высоком уровне. Память оказалась похожей на библиотеку комиксов. Ровно до первой цветной обложки это казалось смешным.

Морти попрощался с менеджером кивком и вышел на улицу. Холодно не было, только-только начиналась весна и учебный триместр - он уже ходил в местный университет, или Дом Науки, выяснил, что к чему. Оставалось записаться сюда легально.

* * *

\- Добрый день, - Морти поздоровался с менеджером на ресепшене спа-салона и протянул ему банкноты. - Можно на три часа "куколку"?

\- Одну минутку, - менеджер продолжил говорить по цветку-телефону, - да, ага, понимаю, поставщик ни за что не отвечает? Гарантия ещё действительна. Завтра крайний срок. Ага. Нет, чем раньше, тем лучше. Мы теряем деньги, неужели не ясно?

Морти терпеливо ждал. Здесь никто не торопился.

\- Прошу прощения, сегодня у нас неисправности со всеми аппаратами, - менеджер опустил гладкие, закрученные усики книзу. - Мы предоставляем услугу за три четверти стоимости, но на ваш страх и риск - можете нечаянно слиться с кем-то ещё, кто находится в другом аппарате.

\- Слиться?..

\- У нас несколько раз были похожие случаи, - торопливо заговорил менеджер, - никто не пострадал физически, да и душевно тоже, просто...

\- Просто?

\- Некоторые клиенты говорили, что видели чужие воспоминания и эмоции. Как сквозь стекло, как в аквариуме.

\- И что, другие клиенты знали об этом? А если, если бы пропала государственная тайна из-за этого?

\- Нет, не знали. Считать могут вас, или можете вы, шанс очень маленький, к тому же сейчас тут только два клиента, - менеджер уже шептал.

Кажется, мало кто рисковал увидеть чужие воспоминания, и это очень сильно било по их доходу. Конечно, в городе были и другие салоны спа с "куколками", но этот удобнее всех располагался на транспортной развязке. Морти прищурился и потянул деньги на себя:

\- А г-где, где гарантия, что это не случится со мной? И вы сказали, что шанс маленький, насколько именно?

Менеджер вздохнул и махнул лапкой:

\- Знаете, либо идите в четвертый отсек, либо выметайтесь.

Морти прищурился, но деньги оставил:

\- Л-ладно, четвёртый так четвертый.

Морти был здесь всего один раз, но внутри салона было легко ориентироваться. Возле четвёртой кабинки уже стояла корзинка, от которой поднимался запах, похожий на хвойный; Морти подхватил её и быстро зашёл внутрь, словно боялся встретиться с кем-то. Пока он мылся, снаружи протопталось полтора слона, судя по звуку. Эфирцы передвигались почти бесшумно, значит, решил Морти, это один из тех двух клиентов. Он ополоснулся, наскоро вытерся и медленно залез в саркофаг.

Что-то было не так.

Морти, с его богатым на приключения подростковым возрастом, был чувствительным ко всякого рода телепатическим вмешательствам, и сейчас он понимал: его сознание здесь не одно. За ним не наблюдали, Морти убедился в этом, столкнув вместе несколько стеллажей памяти. Комиксы свалились в неаккуратную груду, трепеща обложками и страницами, что явно напрашивалось на хоть какую-то реакцию, но ничего не произошло в ближайший... отрезок времени. Морти успокоился: значит, наблюдателем сейчас был он. Наверное, думал он, наверное, если он сейчас просто разложит воспоминания обратно и займётся своей будущей базой данных по Рику, обойдётся как-то.

Морти перелистывал тонкие тома и тома в твёрдой обложке - да, были и такие. Морти жмурился ненадолго, и в его руках оказывалась копия нужной ему страницы, после чего он аккуратно ставил комикс обратно. Внутренние ощущения говорили, что у него ещё час, и это вполне его устраивало: он почти собрал все воспоминания отдельно. Потом, в своём теле, будет намного легче вспомнить их, а уж клепать логические цепочки Морти и подавно умел.

Что-то кольнуло неуютно, в ту часть космического бульона имени Морти, где было сердце.

Так.

Морти почувствовал глухую, тянущую тоску, вообще не помнил такую у себя, ну, разве что в те моменты, когда смотрел в угол двора с могилами. Тоска была не его. Голос, сказавший "Морти", удивительно трезвый и совсем не хриплый, тоже был не его. Это был Рик.

"Ну бля, охуеть теперь", подумал Морти. Везло, как утопленнику.

С другой стороны, шанс заглянуть в голову Рику не выдавался каждый день, никогда вообще не выдавался, поэтому Морти аккуратно отложил в сторону стопку воспоминаний и сосредоточился. На рекламных брошюрах писали что-то о семейной терапии, но это наверняка шло в комплекте с исправным аппаратом и гарантией, что никто никого не убьёт случайно. А может, и без гарантии.

Морти слушал голос Рика, который рассуждал, что прошёл уже чёртовых два года с чёртового диска на Рождество, и не то чтобы Рику было нехрен делать, кроме как признавать, что в чём-то Морти был прав... "Господи, ты хоть с собой бываешь честным?", невольно подумал Морти. Постепенно перед его глазами начала проявляться стенка аквариума, за которой беспокойно сновали рыбки. Рик раздумывал, а не поискать ли Морти, потому что приключения с Бет были отстойными, и приключения с Саммер были чуть менее отстойными, а без публики это были не приключения вовсе, а ёбаная работа, и, ну, может, щенок реально попал в какую-то беду.

Морти бы охотно послушал ещё, но ощущение чудовищной щекотки заполонило всё, чем он мог здесь воспринимать окружающее. Его время подошло к концу, его выбросило в собственное тело настолько быстро, будто потрескивающие от напряжения приборы чувствовали, чего сейчас Морти хочется больше всего на свете.

Бежать отсюда что есть духу.

* * *

Морти никогда не мог назвать себя везучим, с учётом того, сколько проблем всегда падало именно на его бедовую голову во всех путешествиях. И с учётом того, сколько раз его выгоняли с лекций, угрожали физической, ментальной, моральной и материальной расправой. И с учётом того, что он ухитрился подхватить тунгуский насморк, который пришлось лечить семь земных месяцев в обмен на непонятные услуги в больнице (и Морти радовался, что к нему никто не приставал на Тунгусе-80).

Кажется, сегодня мироздание было занято чем-то ещё, поинтереснее вываливания ведра хуёв ему на голову.

Морти ни с кем не столкнулся в коридоре, выбежал на широкую улицу и тут же нырнул в проход между зданиями, замер, прижавшись к стене. Сердце билось очень быстро, он чувствовал его, словно ребра были картонными и вот-вот могли проломиться. Он окольными путями добрался до квартала, где была его комната, и юркнул вглубь дома, дрожащими руками приложил студенческий к двери и подумал, что ключами сейчас не смог бы открыть.

Комната была безопасной. Раз в три дня Морти проверял ее на жучки, обновлял пароли на ноутбуке, переставлял местами забавные статуэтки, которые он невольно собирал с каждой планеты, где побывал - всё, чтобы до него не добрался даже владелец Цитадели. Он на всякий случай снова переставил статуэтки на полке и облегчённо выдохнул, упав на кровать. Обретенное было в капсуле спокойствие медленно возвращалось, накрывало его волнами: через вдох, а может, может, через десять вдохов, он был собраннее, чем в момент побега.

Это было, по словам менеджера, забавный побочный эффект: не-эфирцы могли удерживать состояние духа после капсулы полные сутки по времени Эфира-3.

Через полчаса втыкания в потолок Морти встал и подошёл к небольшому холодильнику, где лежали энергетики на крайний случай, взял сразу шесть банок и смёл всё барахло со стола. Затем он вывел ноут из спящего режима и открыл все свои черновые файлы с дипломом. База, которую нужно было предоставить по словам Хокмоса, уже была в его голове, её не нужно было обдумывать, только подать в понятной форме. А вот сам проект ещё был сырым.

* * *

Через три дня Морти, небритый и в мятой фланелевой рубашке, выступал перед комиссией. Пришлось достать из кучи приборов, которые он с собой таскал, барахлящий анализатор речи: в научной речи эфирцев было много щелкающих звуков, а Морти всё ещё заикался от волнения, и не был уверен, что сможет хорошо выступить без анализатора.

\- П-привет. Я Морти Смит.

Лёгкий ветерок поднялся от шелеста крыльев и тут же затих. Морти откашлялся.

\- Я прослушал курс голограмм в Доме Науки и хочу представить проект по завершению курса, - он протянул руку перед собой и дважды легонько стукнул наручные часы.

В воздухе соткалась трехмерная модель Эфира-3, и, когда Морти ткнул на один из двух главных городов, проекция переросла в диск со схематическим изображением домов и улиц. Кто-то из комиссии негромко, с одобрением, щёлкнул: кажется, мало кто программировал интерактивные голограммы просто ради презентации.

\- Это - полигон для квеста. Голограммы с записанным голосом и в отдельных случаях даже с минимальным взаимодействием с материальным миром будут расположены в ключевых точках, - он ткнул в голограмму, и наверх высветилась проекция голографического проектора, выделившись цветом. - В-всего их будет несколько сотен.

\- Любопытная, конечно, идея, но как вы обеспечите питание голограмм?

\- И что ещё за квест?

Морти глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, вдохнул ещё раз. Одёрнул зачем-то рубашку:

\- Квест для Рика Санчеза Ц-137. Найти сокровище. Я г-готов гарантировать, что он займётся квестом и выполнит условия.

\- Это довольно амбициозный проект...

Один из экзаменаторов толкнул навстречу остальным планшет, и они зашушукались над экраном. Морти поддержал вытянутую руку свободной: голограмма начала подрагивать, а хоть какого-то стола, стула, подставки в этом зале не было.

\- С учётом вашей успеваемости... - протянул через десять минут экзаменатор со сложенными за спиной зелёными крыльями, - у вас есть шансы осуществить проект на уровне программирования. Хотя все ещё хотелось бы услышать, как вы разберётесь с питанием приборов. К тому же, Мортимер Смит, на Рика Санчеза Ц-137 существует определенное условие...

\- Я знаю. Простите, что перебил. Я знаю. Секунду...

Он снова постучал по часам, и голограмма с городом сменилась графиком.

\- З-здесь все передвижения Ц-137 за последние два года. Несколько раз он попадал в квест, который подчинялся определенным правилам, и в этот раз правила будут схожими, к тому, к тому же, я достоверно знаю, что это будет ему выгодно.

\- Ты - Морти Ц-137, - внезапно заметил один из членов комиссии.

\- Да, - Морти не видел смысла отпираться, - так и есть. Кстати, по поводу питания, они, я думаю, проекторы я размещу так, чтобы они удаленно питались от светофоров, и на каждые двадцать точек поищу дополнительные генераторы. Если, если можно, я бы хотел одолжить устройства из Дома Науки для этого.

Эфирцы снова зашушукались. Морти выключил график, опустил руки и вздохнул: оставалось только ждать решения.

* * *

Рик упал на стул с тяжёлым вздохом и пнул под стол пустую железную банку, которая попалась под ноги. Из-под стола донёсся грохот: там, наверное, целая армия таких банок валялась, но Рику было поебать, а убираться в гараже можно было только ему и внукам. Саммер, судя по всему, тоже было поебать. Рик вытащил из портала ещё банку бухла и чокнулся с краем стола.

За три года приключения перестали быть приключениями и стали больше напоминать фрилансерскую работу.

Рик ненавидел это.

Большую часть времени Рик проводил на других планетах, в других измерениях, где угодно, но не на Земле. Саммер съехала жить с подругой, или девушкой, Рик не вникал; Саммер пару раз покоряла вместе с ним новое (или хорошо забытое старое) измерение, но после третьего раза Рик попросту сказал "ты уволена", и Саммер ответила "Ну наконец-то", и Рик отправился это дело отмечать. Конечно же, в другое измерение, любое другое, кроме Ц-137. Язык не поворачивался назвать домом то место, где Бет со своим идиотом уже который год переживали второй медовый месяц.

Судя по тому, сколько интереса вызвала единственная новость от Морти два года назад, его здесь тоже не особо ждали.

Допив банку, Рик отправился в ванную сполоснуть лицо. Из зеркала на него смотрел небритый старый киборг; джемпер хорошо, если седьмой свежести, в кругах под глазами можно провозить морфий. Когда они расстались с Юнити, и то так не выглядел. Может, потому, что с ней не посмотришь третий сезон Ласкателей Яек.

Хуёво было везде, чего уж там. Даже хвалёная "куколка" Эфира-3 не помогла. Прошел месяц, а Рик всё ещё с содроганием вспоминал визит: из-за нерабочей капсулы ему пришлось четверть оплаченного времени наблюдать за сексуальными фантазиями какого-то слоносорога.

Вернувшись в гараж, Рик решил разгрести хотя бы часть накопившегося дерьма. Он настроил пушку на цветные индикаторы: теперь красный сжигал, зелёный телепортировал в бункер "Потом" (и Рик не появлялся там уже лет пять), синий ради разнообразия издавал звук "пиууууувуп" и больше ничего не делал. Железные банки полегли первыми, Рик попросту дезинтегрировал их, ящик с детскими игрушками Бет полетел в бункер, туда же полетели уменьшатор и ещё десяток приборов, у которых оставался заряд батареи. Он вытащил диск с подписью "12.23", и послышался звук:

\- Пиууууувуп.

\- Бля, случайно сдвинул индикатор.

Рик повертел диск в руках; он в последний раз смотрел запись год назад, после "семейного ужина", на который его всё ещё ждала Бет. Но в тот раз диск был другого цвета.

Сука, это было дохера подозрительно

Рик вставил диск в ноутбук, отложил пушку в сторону и откинулся на стуле, скрестив руки на груди. Он ждал минуты две, пока на экране появится что-то кроме черноты, потом ждал ещё минуту, пока проявится изображение пустой аудитории, настолько безликое, что и не понять, на какой ты планете. Посреди кадра стоял стул.

\- Итак, Р-рик, ты решил снова послушать мой голос.

Морти не было на экране. Маленький говнюк. Рик вздохнул, но не выключил запись, потому что нужно было дослушать это дерьмо до конца, мало ли.

\- Я не, не хочу манипулировать каким-то чувством вины, типа, помнишь, ваучер на бесплатное приключение, там вроде оставалось одно...

Рик помнил, там как раз накопилось на одно.

\- ...или, там, заявить, что у меня день рождения и попросить подарок, ты ж, хуйло такое, ни разу мне ничего не дарил, даже та поездка с Виндикаторами была не ради меня...

Рик помнил, что она была, но не помнил, что именно он там устроил. Пришлось потом перетряхнуть Морти голову, когда заполнял очередную красную пробирку, и, ну... да. Прав был Морти, чего уж там.

\- ...я просто тебя знаю, ты там помираешь со скуки, деда Рик.

Рика внезапно передёрнуло от этого обращения.

\- Я тут квест придумал один, специально для тебя. Кстати, если ты вдруг решил, что это не я, то, ну, ты знал, что я выстрелю в тебя в Цитадели, и ты соврал насчёт батончика, который подстегивает кровожадность, я позже только понял.

\- Бля, Морти...

\- На Эфире-3 используешь промо-код "Лето отстой", а дальше по подсказкам. Если найдёшь подсказки, - по голосу было слышно, что Морти улыбается, Рик почти видел эту самодовольную ухмылку перед глазами. Боже, он ебанулся. - А, да, диск сотрётся через минуту, если что.

* * *

Морти сидел в экзаменационной комнате, и вся комиссия, включая его научного руководителя, включая Хокмоса, внимательно наблюдала за тем, что творилось на экранах. В каком-то смысле эфирцам было легче, с их сотнями фасеток. Морти пришлось держать наготове капли для глаз: он не успевал осмотреть все добрых две дюжины экранов, а вертеть шеей было бы слишком смешно.

Рик появился из портала в одной из тех точек, которые он рассчитал, и тут же осмотрелся. Морти нервно сглотнул и открыл программный интерфейс.

\- Я начинаю, - неуверенно сказал он, просматривая напоследок строчки кода. Силкмос за его спиной царственно кивнула, и он нажал энтер.

Рик на экране наблюдения с подозрением посмотрел на типа в плаще, который появился вроде бы из-за угла, а вроде бы из ниоткуда. Тип в плаще пружинистым шагом шёл ему навстречу, и за два шага до столкновения Рик изменился в лице.

Морти поправил наушник в ухе. Комиссия потом и запись послушает, а ему важно было сейчас управлять своей программой, ни на что другое не отвлекаясь.

Рик в наушнике сказал:

\- Бля, Морти, ты, что ли?

Тип в плаще не остановился, не отреагировал на застывшего столбом Рика, толкнул плечом, словно им было не разойтись на полупустом покрытии пешеходной улицы, и сказал негромко голосом Морти:

\- И, извините, я просто, я очень спешу...

\- Морти!

Рик протянул руку, чтобы ухватить типа за одежду, но тип внезапно ускорился, и прежде, чем Рик успел дотронуться до него, пересёк улицу и исчез из виду. Рик прищурился, постоял немного на месте и пошёл в направлении, противоположном тому, где исчез тип.

Морти кивнул, будто забыв, где находится, и быстро вписал ещё строчку кода. Второго «Морти», который спрыгнул с фонарного столба, Рик пропустил мимо себя, достал только свой любимый бластер (и Морти понадеялся, что разрушения в городе не запишут по итогу на его счёт), переставил какой-то тумблер и направил в спину «Морти», как раз между лопаток в потёртой парке.

\- Пиууууувуп.

\- Ага, - кивнул Рик, и пошёл вслед за «Морти».

\- Он понял подсказку, - сказал Морти комиссии. - Ве, вероятность была очень высокой, сами понимаете...

\- Вы отвлекаетесь.

Морти вернулся взглядом к экрану. «Морти» как раз подошёл к мороженщику, и Рик смог догнать его возле тележки.

\- А, привет, мальчик. Как обычно?

\- Да, спасибо. Д-деда Рик, бери клубничное, - «Морти» улыбнулся ему и положил деньги на прилавок мороженщику. - У них тут суперская клубника.

\- Да нет, знаешь, давай лучше поговорим, как дед с внуком.

Рик ухватил «Морти» за рукав, и рукав остался в его кулаке вместе с паркой. «Морти» оседал, словно снег, таявший в ускоренной съёмке, рыхлый и ноздреватый.

\- Вы что делаете?! - завопил мороженщик. - Это мой постоянный клиент! Безобидный парень совсем...

К этому времени парка тоже растворилась в воздухе.

\- Ах ты маленький говнюк, - почти нежно сказал Рик, не обращая внимания на мороженщика. - Вот какой квест, да?

\- Я сейчас позвоню в полицию!

\- Могу одолжить телефон, - Рик вытащил бластер и приставил его к голове мороженщика, между фасетками. - А пока будешь набирать полицию, расскажи мне, как долго здесь ошивается мой внук.

\- Полгода... полгода, и всегда брал суперпитательное мороженое, рассчитывался наличными, это всё, что я знаю...

Морти был готов поспорить, что он опасливо смотрел на бластер.

\- Ага. Клубничное не брал, значит.

\- Не брал, несколько раз говорил, что лето тут отстой, никакой клубники не вырастет.

\- Бля, Морти, - пробормотал Рик, - вот нахера мне твой промо-код, если ты и сам его используешь.

\- Просто так, - сказал «Морти» за его спиной. - Почему нет, д-деда Рик?

Рик переставил что-то в бластере, обернулся слишком резко и сразу выстрелил, и «Морти» улыбнулся ему, рассыпаясь в пыль от простреленного колена и выше.

\- Да что за чертовщина! - мороженщик, казалось, был готов упасть в обморок. Рик мрачно сказал ему:

\- Надеюсь, он давал тебе хорошие чаевые, приятель.

И камеры показали, как Рик зашагал по улицам города с взведённым бластером в руках.

Морти широко улыбался, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и потихоньку переписывал код по своему плану проекта. Он был прав, он был так прав, Рик всё ещё злился на него, и каждую голограмму, на которой его бластер выдавал тот странный звук, Рик расстреливал - конечно же, после злодейского монолога. Монолог, как ни странно, менялся каждый раз - Рик то извинялся за то, что не убил его ещё в детстве, то угрожал выпороть электрической розгой, то предлагал просто поесть мороженого, как в старые добрые времена. Морти просто слушал все его россказни, отвечали только голограммы, по алгоритму, он этот алгоритм писал в последние сутки, захлёбываясь энергетиком. Иногда, правда, хотелось ответить, но было ещё не время.

Морти подумал, а не натравить ли на него с десяток клонов, просто чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, но вспомнил, какая пропалина осталась от бластера, и быстро послал мысль нахер. Ему ничего не говорили про ущерб городскому имуществу, и он не хотел об этом думать, думать надо было про Рика, который послушно шёл в рассчитанное согласно проекту место за голографическими Морти, только чтобы расстрелять их через десяток шагов.

Надо было назвать диплом «Цэстотридцатьсемный Риколов», подумал Морти и тихо засмеялся. И снял наушники. И обернулся. Члены комиссии молча смотрели на него разноцветными фасеточными глазами, и посторонились, когда он пошёл к выходу.

Силкмос первой обернулась к экрану, где Рик проверял своим странным звуковым сигналом очередного «Морти».

\- Мы ведь выдаём дипломы посмертно? - уточнила она.

* * *

\- Пиууууувуп, - сказал бластер.

\- Ага, - сказал Рик.

Морти не сказал ничего. Он стоял на перекрёстке, засунув руки в карманы. Не такой, как голограммы, которые он расстреливал. Среди голограмм были и восьмилетние Морти, и четырнадцатилетние, каких он помнил, и семнадцатилетние, такие, как были на том чёртовом диске. Этому Морти было, наверное, уже за двадцать, в его взгляде сиял хаос первородной Вселенной, в мешках под глазами можно было перевозить морфий, а щетиной можно было отскрёбывать жир с самых загаженных воков самого отстойного лотка Чайнатауна.

Отвратительная голограмма, пиздец какой-то просто. Вообще не похож на его внука.

\- Ага, - сказал Морти.

\- Думаю вот, куда бы тебе стрельнуть, - добродушно поделился Рик. - В жопу разве что не стрелял, наверное, больно.

\- Не больнее тех грёбаных семечек знаний, деда Рик.

\- Хочешь сказать, голограммы измерили ущерб?

\- Угу. Семечки были очень унизительные. Моральный ущерб от них почти такой же сильный, как физический от твоего бластера.

Рик захлопал в ладони:

\- Вау, ты чему-то научился.

\- Да много чему, знаешь. Хоть самому сайдкика заводи.

Блядь, а вот это было больно. Рик сразу понял, к чему вёл Морти, но всё-таки это было реально больно. Несмотря на то, что неправ был точно Рик.

\- Вообще, знаешь, если ты и правда здесь учишься, ты бы мог выбрать любую область. Лю, любую, М-морти, а не эти голограммы, они полный отстой.

\- Да ладно, - Морти ссутулился, спрятал ладони в карманах парки. Что-то было не так, Рик жопой чуял. В жопу он вживил сенсор «этот-щенок-мать-его-пиздит».

\- Ты знаешь, моя голограмма завалила голограмму ректора, и он обиделся на меня, пре, п-представляешь, вот это фиалка.

\- Очень увлекательная история, деда Рик. Спасибо, ты даже за хер знает сколько лет до моего рождения м, ма, мастерски вставляешь палки в колёса.

\- И все же знаешь, Морти, есть менее ебланские способы воссоединения, чем эта свистопляска с голограммами и квестом.

\- Если бы я хотел воссоединиться...

\- Если бы в твоем случае работало выпороть тебя, маленький уебок, я бы уже выпорол тебя, - Рик шагнул ближе к нему. Морти не вынимал руки из карманов, будто ему было очень холодно, и смотрел исподлобья.

\- Ты все ещё думаешь, что обращаешься к внуку, которому четырнадцать, да?

\- Пиздец, что из тебя выросло, Морти? - Рик шагнул ещё ближе. Морти поджал губы.

\- Тебе не нравилось это ни на одной стадии.

\- Н-не пизди, я тебя любил!

\- Да?

\- Ладно, я, может, иногда забывал сказать про это, но... Но ты же умный!

\- Ты даже не можешь быть уверен, что говоришь сейчас со своим Морти, Рик, о чем ты говоришь, о какой любви...

Рик так стремительно отбросил бластер на землю, что переключатель от удара перевёлся в красный режим, и бластер выстрелил. Луч ухитрился срикошетить от светофора, и от ещё одного, и Рик, ещё только раскрывая руки, понял, что не успевает. Он зажмурился, мысленно отдавая приказ чёртовым киборговым конечностям работать, мать их за ногу, немного быстрее, и успел обнять стоявшего перед ним Морти и развернуть их обоих.

\- Блядь, - прохрипел Рик. По бедру текла тёплая жидкость, пачкала низ халата и брюки.

\- Р-рик? Деда Рик? О боже, о господи, бля, я не хотел, я...

\- Заткнись, Морти. У меня просто потёк сенсор. Блядь, никогда больше не буду модернизироваться на пьяную голову, пиздец, о чём я думал.

Рик чуть сильнее сжал руки вокруг начавшего дрожать Морти и тихо сказал ему на ухо:

\- Первой голограмме я поверил, Морти.

\- Уф, - ответил Морти. Его затрясло сильнее. Рик отстранился, внимательно на него посмотрел, покачал головой и вытащил шприц из кармана брюк:

\- Боже, Морти, если ты будешь злоупотреблять местными энергетиками, придётся делать тебе синтетический желудок раньше, чем я думал. Не благодари, - он воткнул шприц в плечо Морти, прямо сквозь парку, и Морти заорал от боли.

Что-то в этом мире не менялось.

Через несколько минут лицо Морти напоминало лицо выспавшегося человека, и, когда Рик потряс его, Морти посмотрел на него вполне осмысленно, а потом сказал:

\- Боже, Рик, он же мне должен был написать пять минут назад!

\- Кто, твой парень?

\- Иди в жопу, Рик, - Морти нервно выуживал телефон из кармана парки. Чтобы смотреть на экран через его плечо, Рику пришлось даже привстать на цыпочки перед тем, как уткнуться подбородку ему в плечо. На экране сейчас был контакт «Хокмос» и было сообщение «Выглядит, как сценарий для драмы, землянин. Вернись в Дом Науки».

\- Бля, - сказал Морти.

\- Ладно, идём, - сказал Рик и хлопнул его по плечу.

* * *

\- Применение голограмм просто превосходное, молодой человек, - строго сказал глава комиссии, - но зачем вы сами пошли на смертельную опасность...

\- Это было в проекте диплома, - возразил Морти, - на, на странице 370 в дополнении С разделе 5-а, там ясно указано...

Глава комиссии сложил усики с видом «Ебал я ваши дипломы, у меня таких сотня в год». Естественно, дополнение он не смотрел. Рик, который стоял за спиной Морти, сплюнул в сторону.

\- Театрализованность на высоте, - одобрительно сказала Силкмос, и Морти с удивлением на нее уставился - не ожидал, что эта строгая тётка может оценить накал эмоций и драку. - Мне понравились ваши голограммы. Можно заказать у вас одну? Не за спасибо, конечно же...

\- Э... Я... Да, хорошо, я подойду в ваш кабинет?

\- Думаю, да. Часов через пять.

Морти перевёл взгляд на Хокмоса, который был его научруком не на бумаге. Хокмос кивнул и поднял три лапки вверх, и Морти улыбнулся и поднял большой палец вверх в ответ. Большей экспрессии от Хокмоса было сложно ожидать.

\- Молодой человек, - строго сказал глава комиссии, и Морти немедленно посмотрел на него, - по итогу самую большую роль в вашей работе сыграла презентация.

\- Что?

\- Очень талантливо собранная модель города, продуманное питание для каждой голограммы, уверен, что при желании можно спроектировать и движение жителей, - глава потёр две пары лапок.

\- Э, ну, да...

\- Это заслуживает высшего балла. Гордитесь собой, Морти Смит из Ц-137, вы второй гуманоид, который смог сдать здесь диплом.

Морти, который ожидал чего угодно, понял, что этого он не ожидал точно.

\- Ого... Э... Да?..

Все, кто был в комиссии, кивнули, как один. Рик хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Смотрите-ка, мой тупой внук немного умный!

\- Рик!

Эфирцы начали расходиться. Рик не отнимал руки с его плеча и сказал доверительно, почти на ухо:

\- Ты знаешь, знаешь, М-морти, наша Ц-137 самая тупая в отношении науки среди всего бывшего Галактического совета.

\- Что?!

\- Бля, ну, мне было скучно, - Рик явно пожал плечами, - и я выкачал немного интеллекта у всей Земли, когда родилась Бет. Не знаю, может, у меня внукам повезло чуть...

\- Рик.

\- Серьезно!

\- Рик прав, - сказал Хокмос, который проходил мимо них. - Я очень рад вашим академическим успехам, землянин. Оставлю под вас выделенную линию, если захотите поболтать.

\- Торжественное закрытие года отмечать не обязательно, ваш проект уже разлетается по галактической сети, - Силкмос высоко приподняла усики и трепыхнула верхней парой крыльев. В её исполнении это было ехидным смешком. - Советую подумать, как обезопасить себя.

Морти и Рик остались одни в огромном зале, в котором Морти неделю назад представлял свой диплом к сдаче.

\- Ого. Боже. Господи, Р-рик, прикинь, я смог. Я закончил универ.

\- Пиздец, поздравляю, малыш, теперь тебя будут скаутить военные.

\- Ага...

\- Но знаешь что, М-морти?

\- Что, деда Р-рик?

У Морти снова перехватило дыхание: Рик шагнул к нему и обнял, изо всех сил сжимая руки вокруг него, но не давая обнять в ответ. В нижний карман парки что-то тяжело упало.

\- Кем бы ты ни стал, что бы ты ни предпринял, я люблю тебя. Несмотря на всю токсичную хуйню, которую я иногда несу. Просто... будь на связи, ладно?

\- А...

Рик пропал так же стремительно, как и приблизился к нему. Присмотревшись к полу, Морти понял, что след от перемещения порталом ещё можно различить и использовать при желании. Похлопав куртку, Морти прищурился и вытащил то, что оставил ему Рик.

Батарейка от портал-пушки, свёрнутый и заполненный купон на приключение - как раз можно было использовать, - и связка ключей от всего, что было в гараже. У Морти как раз кончался заряд портал-пушки, хватило бы ещё на два перемещения.

\- Вот мудак, а, - восхищённо сказал Морти пустому залу. - Цундере ебаное.

И открыл портал.

**Author's Note:**

> я человек простой, смотрите, это избранные эфирцы:  
Хокмос - https://pp.userapi.com/c626228/v626228981/24388/bMXZvUzJK7Q.jpg  
Силкмос - http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8010/7473849004_5366361a74_b.jpg


End file.
